


The Six Souls; An FBE/Undertale AU

by SummerInAmsterdam



Category: FBE, Undertale (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Humor, I'll be including some things that the Reactors said, Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale Pacifist Route, based off of React Gaming's playthrough of Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/pseuds/SummerInAmsterdam
Summary: Several years after the war between humans and monsters, six humans from different timelines fall into the Underground.





	1. Long Ago...

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Monsters and Humans. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell at the top of Mount Ebott. Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return.

For millennia, however, it has been prophesied that a group of humans, each one from a different timeline, would climb the mountain. They would each embark on a journey through their respective timelines, and eventually unite as one. With the power of their six souls combined, the Underground would go empty.

 

Many years later…


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a young girl embarks on her journey through the Underground, her sense of patience and understanding helps her make a new friend. But is this friend really who she seems to be?

Jordan’s breathing slowed down as her lungs caught up with the rest of her. After several heart wrenching minutes of dodging her caretaker’s attacks, Toriel had finally agreed to spare her.

 _MERCY…_ Jordan thought to herself. _We didn't have to hurt each other.._. _Good._

Jordan reached behind her head and tightened the faded red ribbon that she’d found on the ground in the Ruins. Her toy knife was still tucked safely in her belt, unused throughout their combat. No matter how tired she was or frustrated she got with her opponent, she just couldn’t bring herself to harm her. At the start, Toriel had even encouraged her to go through the Ruins without hurting anyone, and that's what Jordan did.

_My muscles are probably gonna hate me for the next couple of days if I make it out of here._

“If you truly wish to leave the ruins…” Toriel said without turning around. “I will not stop you.”

 Jordan sighed. Toriel was one of the first monsters she’d ever come across, second only to Flowey. Growing up, she’d heard many stories about the war between the monsters and humans. She heard the story of the monster that killed a human child, and how a group of humans attacked him in return. After that, the humans waged war on the monsters, attacking them mercilessly and forcing them into the Underground. They did it to protect the rest of humanity; that’s what Jordan had always heard.

If all of that was true, then why was Toriel being so nice to her? She’d taken such good care of Jordan since she fell into the Underground, even offering a place for her to stay. She was without a doubt the most compassionate person Jordan had met in her life. She had always suspected that there was more to the stories than she heard, and Toriel confirmed it.

“However…” Toriel continued, “if you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand.”

Jordan nodded, though the thought of never seeing Toriel again was almost enough to break her heart. “I won’t forget you, Toriel,” she said. “I promise.”

Toriel wrapped her arms around Jordan, who buried her face into Toriel’s shoulder. Her hug was warm and motherly, and Jordan was overwhelmed with a feeling that everything was going to be okay. When they broke apart, Jordan noticed tears welling up in the the monster’s eyes.

“Goodbye, my child…” Toriel said, her voice breaking.

“Bye, girl,” Jordan replied.

Toriel started to walk off. For a moment, she turned around to meet Jordan’s gaze before continuing back to the stairs. She turned the corner without looking back again.

“See ya…” Jordan whispered, making sure she was quiet enough so that Toriel couldn’t hear her.

Jordan turned back to the exit, staring up at the pillars looming over her. She was shaking from… something. Exhaustion? Adrenaline? Fear? She didn’t know. Up until now, she’d had Toriel looking after her. Could she really handle going off into the Underground by herself?

 

_In this world, it’s kill or be killed!_

That’s what Flowey had told her back in the Ruins. She didn’t want to kill anyone. But what about the other monsters here? Are _they_ going to try to kill her? The two skeletons she’d met only a few minutes ago didn’t seem to want to kill her. In fact, they’d managed to lighten her mood for a short time. But could she say the same for the other monsters in the Underground?

Her heart pounded as she glanced around the snow-covered trees. Something could jump out at her at any moment and attack her. Her mind wandered back to the stories some of her old classmates told her about monsters. Stories about how a friend of a friend fell into the Underground only to be eaten by monsters. Jordan tried to dismiss her thoughts, but now that she thought about it, some of the monsters she ran into did try to attack her when they approached her in the Ruins.

Jordan’s fear gave way to frustration the more her thoughts lingered. Her hand wandered its way over to the handle of her toy knife. She didn’t want to be reckless, just careful. Nothing was going to hurt her on her watch.

A voice from behind her said, “Excuse me, have you-”

Jordan yelped. Before whoever was behind her could finish their sentence, Jordan’s instincts kicked in. Any hesitation she might have had instantly went flying out the window.

_FIGHT!_

She whipped the plastic knife from her belt and swung around, her eyes shut. Her knife stuck to something for a moment, then it was freed.

Jordan slowly opened her eyes. She was face-to-face with a Vegetoid with a gash in their stomach. Their eyes were wide, and they had a look of horror on their face.

“I…” Their voice was brittle. “I just wanted to ask... if you ate your vegetables today…”

Jordan’s shoulders stiffened. “Oh, my God!” she cried out. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to - maybe we could - let’s just -”

The Vegetoid disintegrated in front of her. White powder floated off with the wind, mixing with the snow. Jordan dropped her knife, staring wide eyed as the dust that was once a living, breathing thing scattered across the ground, in a tree, in a bush…

_Oh, my God…_

The weight of what she’d just done fell on her shoulders.

_I just killed someone..._

Jordan felt sick. She had never killed anything before. That monster wasn't trying to hurt her. Some of the ones she had run into had even been trying to help her. And that’s how she repays them? By killing one of their own?

She glanced at her knife on the ground, and found that there were still traces of dust stuck to it. She knelt down and rubbed the plastic blade against the snow in an attempt to clean it off.

_I’m sorry, little guy… I’ll never hurt another monster again…_

When she was done, she stuck the knife back into her belt, even though she had no intention of ever using it again. This might have been an accident, but it didn’t change anything. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and walked on. As she continued down the path, she made a silent promise to remain calm from now on, just like she did with Toriel. No matter how difficult the puzzles were, no matter how hard the monsters fought, she would maintain her patience. No more blood - or dust - would be shed.

 

Jordan wandered into a giant laboratory that was probably the only bit of sanctuary in Hotland. The inside of the laboratory seemed large and spacious, but it was so dark that she could barely see anything around her.

“Hello?! Is anyone in here?”

She waited for a moment for someone to respond or walk out, but nobody came.

She normally wouldn’t call out into a dark, unknown space. She’d definitely seen enough scary movies to know better than that. But after all of her encounters with the other monsters, who she’d managed to become friends with, she figured she could make an exception. In fact, some of those monsters just told bad ice puns and reminded her to wash her hands. There was also a ghost who, as it turned out, was a pretty good DJ.

Further into the lab, she discovered a giant screen offering a source of light. Upon closer examination, she found that it was displaying _her_ in the center. She approached it and waved her arm. The Jordan on the screen waved back, showing that it was, indeed, live footage.

“I’m being filmed,” Jordan deduced. “Off a security camera. And it’s displayed on a big TV.”

She knew she probably should have been weirded out, but after all of the nonsensical things that have been happening since she’d fallen into the Underground, she thought against it and shrugged it off.

“Okay, cool,” she said, and continued exploring.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on, causing her to jump. Luckily, though, she was able to see her surroundings. The walls of the lab were a pleasant mint green, and the floor was a light blue - not quite cyan but close. There were two stories to the building. The first floor was a work space; there was a computer desk covered in papers and empty ramen containers. There was a refrigerator, and a bag of pet food next to it. The second floor seemed to be somewhat of a recreational area; complete with posters of anime characters and a robot on a stage, a wardrobe, and fully stocked bookshelf.

_I wonder if this is where the supposed royal scientist works?_

She’d heard mention of a “Dr. Alphys” a few times from different monsters, but she hadn’t met her yet. If she was right, she might get a chance to meet her there.

As if to confirm her suspicions, someone walked out of a door and into the main lab. She looked like a little yellow dinosaur. She was wearing glasses and a white lab coat. It took her a moment to notice Jordan, and she gasped.

Jordan didn’t know what to say, so she just smiled and said, “Um, hello there.”

The dinosaur creature looked shocked. “Oh. My God,” she said. She seemed surprised, and a little starstruck. Actually, a lot starstruck. “I didn’t expect you to show up so soon! I haven’t showered, I’m barely dressed, it’s all messy, and…”

Jordan never thought anyone would be so shocked to meet her. She was a little embarrassed, but humbled at the same time.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jordan said. She decided to try and lighten the mood a little bit. “If you think this place is a mess, you should see my room. I think this place is pretty cool.”

The creature blushed. “C-cool? Um, thanks…” It sounded like she wasn’t used to being complimented. She looked like she was having a little difficulty making eye contact.

Jordan, having a knack for reading people, figured she must have been shy. Either way, she totally understood.

“Umm… hiya…” the creature said, and held out a hand. “I’m Dr. Alphys, Asgore’s royal scientist.”

Jordan took her hand and shook it. “I’m Jordan. Nice to meet you, Dr. Alphys.”

“So,” Dr. Alphys continued, “I’m not one of the ‘bad guys.’ Actually, since you stepped out of the Ruins, I’ve, umm…” she blushed harder. “... been ‘observing’ your journey through my console. Your fights, your friendships, everything!”

“Yeah,”  Jordan chuckled. “I found the screen over there.”

“I was originally going to stop you, but watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them.”

Jordan thought back to her journey through the Underground. She remembered seeing security cameras scattered in random places every so often.

“Is that why I’ve been seeing all those security cameras?” Jordan asked. “Because you use them to keep an eye on the humans that fall down here?”

Dr. Alphys nodded. “Y-yeah. So now I want to help you! Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland! I know a way right to Asgore’s castle, no problem!

Jordan’s heart lit up. Not only did she have a new friend, but this new friend was a scientist! She figured she could use someone with brains on her side right about then. She was sure that Dr. Alphys could help her get home.

“That’d be awesome!” Jordan said. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome!” Dr. Alphys said, but she suddenly looked nervous. “Well, actually, there’s just a tiny issue.”

“What’s that?”

“A long time ago,” Alphys explained, “I made a robot named Mettaton. Originally, I built him to be an entertainment robot. But recently, I decided to make him more useful. Y’know, just some small practical adjustments.”

“Practical adjustments?” Jordan repeated.

“Yeah, like, uhh…” Alphys twiddled her thumbs. “Anti-human combat features..?”

“Oh,” Jordan replied.

“Of c-course, when I saw you coming, I immediately decided to remove those features.”

“Oh!”

“Unfortunately, I may have made a teensy mistake while doing so.”

“Oh?”

“And, umm… now he’s an unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood?”

“Oh…”

Alphys chuckled nervously. “Uh, but don’t worry. I’m sure we won’t run into him!”

“Alright, cool,” Jordan said, but she still felt nervous.

Something made a rumbling noise from somewhere else. Jordan hoped is wasn’t what she thought it was.

“Oh, no,” Alphys said.

_It’s what I think it is, isn’t it?_

Before Jordan could process anything, a loud crash rang out through the lab.

 

“Oh, yes!”

Jordan had been wandering through the rest of Hotland, for a long time,  and finally the Core. At that point, Mettaton’s "oh, yes’s" had become a pattern. It seemed that Mettaton was coming up with some new scheme to get her killed every five minutes, be it traps, puzzles or monsters. As charming as he was, even for a rectangular robot, she was ready to be done with all that and continue on to the castle.

“There you are, darling!” Mettaton continued.

“Yep.” Jordan pointed to herself. “Here I am, indeed.”

On the bright side, Dr. Alphys had been helping her out the entire time. She even upgraded Jordan’s phone. Alphys had told Jordan that she worked at the Core, giving herself an idea of the constantly changing layout. That gave the two of them an advantage. Alphys had been calling Jordan throughout her trek through Hotland and the Core to help her solve puzzles and escape traps. Jordan figured that she should thank Alphys for her help the next time they see each other.

She wondered in the back of her mind how Alphys will help her this time around.

Mettaton makes a grand gesture with his arms. “It’s time to have our final showdown!” he exclaims. “It’s time to finally stop the ‘malfunctioning’ robot!” He uses are quotes around the term, “malfunctioning.”

“What’s with the air quotes?” Jordan asked. “You _are_ malfunctioning. That’s what Alphys told me.”

“Ah… so I am… NOT!.” Mettaton made a noise that sounded like the lovechild of mechanical whirrs and laughter. “Malfunction? Reprogramming? Get real. This was all just a big show. An act."

_An act?_

“What are you talking about?” Jordan wanted to know.

“Alphys has been playing you for a fool this whole time! As she watched you on the screen, she grew attached to your adventure. She desperately wanted to be a part of it. So she decided to insert herself into your story. She reactivated puzzles, she disabled elevators, and she enlisted _ME_ to torment you! All so she could save you from dangers that didn’t exist. All so you would think that she’s the great person that she’s not!”

Jordan’s head was swimming. All these accusations were crazy! Alphys was her ally. Her friend. They even had some personality traits in common with each other. The thought that she would do any of what Mettaton was implying was ludicrous.

“No… no way,” Jordan said. “Alphys is my friend! She wouldn’t do that! She’s been helping me all this time. And besides, she was too shy to even _call_ me at first. There’s no way she’d lie to me just to make me put her on a pedestal like that!”

“Is that what you think?” Mettaton’s voice had quite a bit of cockiness in it.

“That’s what I _know_ ,” Jordan replied.

“Well,” Mettaton said, “it’s funny you say that, because it’s time for her finest hour! At this very moment, Alphys is waiting outside the room. During our ‘battle,’ she will interrupt. She will pretend to ‘deactivate’ me, ‘saving’ you one final time.”

Jordan knitted her eyebrows. “You really love quotation marks, don’t you?”

Mettaton ignored her question. “Finally, she will be the heroine of your adventure. You’ll regard her so highly, she’ll even be able to convince you not to leave.”

 _Is that true?_ Jordan asked herself. _Would Alphys really go this far just to convince me to stay in the Underground?_

A part of her was starting to believe him, but everything else inside of her wanted to keep trusting Alphys.

Her internal monologue was interrupted by Mettaton. “... or not. You see, I’ve had enough of this predictable charade. I have no desire to harm humans. Far from it, actually. My only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show, don’t they? And what’s a good show…” Mettaton leans towards Jordan, “without a plot twist?”

_Plot twist? Is he talking about what he just told me about Alphys?_

Jordan figured that Mettaton was just making everything up for the sake of adding drama to the mix. Maybe Alphys _hadn’t_ been lying to her. Maybe she would still help in some way.

_As long as she doesn’t try to come through that door, maybe that’ll be true. Otherwise, I’m gonna throw hands._

Right as Jordan finished the thought, she heard banging coming from the door a few yards behind her.

A familiar voice that she hoped she wasn’t really hearing called out from the other side. “Hey! Wh - what’s going on?! Th - the door just locked itself!”

Alphys. It was Alphys.

“Wait, what..?” Jordan's voice sounded hoarse.

Mettaton must have been telling the truth. At that moment, her patience was starting to falter. How could Alphys do that? They were friends! Friends don’t lie to each other like that.

All of a sudden, the lights in the room turned from blue to red.

“Sorry, folks!” Mettaton yelled. “The old program’s been cancelled! But we’ve got a finale that’ll drive you wild!”

With that, the floor starting to rise, increasing speed as they went. Jordan struggled to keep her balance, but ended up stumbling over, landing on her hands and knees.

Mettaton spread his arms out again. “Real drama! Real action! Real bloodshed! On our new show… ‘Attack of the Killer Robot!’”

The floor came to a halt, and it began. While Mettaton threw bombs, fired lasers and boasted some more, Jordan ducked, bobbed and weaved in an attempt to dodge the attacks. She was determined on getting out alive, but not causing any damage to Mettaton in the process.

Sure enough, Alphys called Jordan after she leaped out of the way of one of the lasers. She reluctantly answered her phone.

“Yeah?” Jordan said, panting into the phone. She was tempted to tell Alphys off, maybe curse her out for a bit, but she held her tongue. “Is this important?” is what came out instead.

Alphys’s voice stuttered through the phone. “I-I can’t tell wh-what’s going on in there, b-b-but…”

“Yes?” Jordan tried to make her keep going.

And keep going Alphys did. "But, you know how Mettaton always faces f-f-forward? That's because there's a switch on his backside. S-s-so if y-y-you c-c-can turn him around... um... And, umm... press th-th-th-the switch... He'll be... um... He'll be…”

Jordan moved the phone away and groaned. She was starting to get frustrated with all of this stuttering.

_I’m fighting for my life here!_

Jordan clenched her free hand into a fist and sucked air in through her nose to calm herself down. It was such a deep breath that she almost thought she was going to float away.

“Vulnerable?” Jordan asked, hopefully finishing Alphys’s sentence.

“Y-y-yeah,” Alphys answered. “Vulnerable."

“Okay…” Jordan replied. How could she make him turn around?

It suddenly occurred to Jordan that Mettaton seemed like the kind of person who cared a lot about his appearance. After the next attack, she made her move.

“Hey, Mettaton!” she said. “Is that a mirror behind you?”

“Oh??” That seemed to have caught his attention. “A mirror, you say?”

“Yeah! Right over there!” Jordan pointed behind Mettaton. “You want to look your best during our battle, right?”

“Right!” Mettaton agreed. “I have to look perfect for our grand finale!”

_Wow, that worked._

Mettaton turned around. Right dead center in the middle of his back was a big, obvious switch that was set to “Default.” Without hesitating, Jordan charged toward Mettaton and grabbed the switch. It was more stubborn than she expected it to be, but she kept tugging.

“Hmm…” Mettaton scratched the top of his body, which might have been the equivalent of scratching his head if he had one. “I don’t see it. Where is it?”

Finally, the switch quickly turned from “Default” to “EX.” For a moment, Jordan wondered what the “EX” setting meant. She quickly backed away from Mettaton.

He didn’t turn around as he spoke. “Did you. Just flip. My switch?”

Mettaton whirled around. His buttons started flashing countless colors, and he was shaking like a madman (madbot?). Before Jordan realized it, the room was clouded with white smoke and illuminated by bright stage lights.

“Oh, yes!” The voice had a different kind of robotic charm to it, not quite like what Jordan had been used to hearing from Mettaton. “Ohhhh, my… If you flipped my switch, that can only mean one thing. You’re desperate for the premiere of my new body. How rude.”

_New body?_

Mettaton, like the ego maniac he was, kept going. “Lucky for you, I’ve been aching to show this off for a long time. So, as thanks, I’ll give you a handsome reward. I’ll make your last living moments…” The rest of the lights in the room roared to life. “ABSOLUTELY BEAUTIFUL!”

Beautiful was probably right. Mettaton had quickly morphed from a rectangular robot to a handsome humanoid by the name of Mettaton EX. He had ringed black hair that covered one of his new, sparkling eyes. His chest piece was pink, and his skin had a tinge of periwinkle. His waist was a box that contained something that looked like a heart. His black legs ended with pink high-rise, high heeled boots. The whole scene was exceedingly extravagant, but Jordan couldn’t help feeling impressed.

 _Good job Alphys,_ Jordan found herself thinking.

 

Alphys continued to help her over the phone until their battle ended. According to Alphys, Jordan could fire lasers at Mettaton from her phone. When their final showdown finally came to a close, all that was left of Mettaton EX was his top half. Apparently, his audience had been eating their battle up, and his ratings went through the roof. Viewers had been calling in to tell Mettaton how much they’d miss him if he were to leave the air. That seemed to be enough to convince him to stay in the Underground, but his battery power was running low.

“Mettaton!” Jordan cried. She rushed over and knelt down beside him. “Don’t worry, Alphys can fix you right up!” She was telling him that partially to comfort him, and partially to comfort herself.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be alright.” he said, placing a hand over her's. "Knock ‘em dead, darling." For the first time, Jordan’s heart felt warm when he called her that. "And everyone…” He turned his head slightly, probably to look at a camera somewhere. “Thank you. You’ve all been a great audience!”

By the time Alphys joined up with them, Mettaton’s system seemed to shut down. For a few petrifying moments, Jordan was worried that she had ended up killing the supposed “killer robot” who just wanted to achieve his dream. Just as he finally got to unveil his true form. Just as he was finally achieving his dream of becoming an idol to the monsters of the Underground.

Jordan looked on as Dr. Alphys inspected Mettaton’s remaining upper half for potential damage.

“I didn’t kill him, did I?!” Jordan asked Alphys.

“O-one second,” Alphys replied without looking up. Finally she stood up straight. “Thank God, it’s just the batteries.”

“Oh, good,” Jordan said through a sigh of relief. “He’s okay?”

Alphys nodded. “Y-yeah, he’ll be fine.”

“Cool,” Jordan said. “Thanks for everything, Alphys, really.” She meant what she said with all of her heart, but even she could detect a hint of disappointment in her voice. She didn’t know what to believe anymore.

“Y-you’re welcome, J-Jordan.” Alphys wouldn’t look her in the eye. “Why don’t you go on ahead?”

“Okay,” Jordan said quietly.

With that, Jordan started out the door. She found herself shuffling down a long corridor leading to an elevator. She hadn’t made it too far when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to find Alphys following her from a noticeable distance.

“Alphys?” Jordan called out to her.

Alphys straightened up. “Sorry! I just wanted to follow you to say goodbye, and…”

“Sure,” Jordan replied. “That sounds good.”

They continued walking, Alphys still trailing behind Jordan. Jordan’s mind wandered for a moment. She wasn’t sure how many more goodbyes she could handle. And on top of all of that, Jordan’s latest ally didn’t seem to be who she thought she was. Her chest felt heavy; she was tired and hurt and she felt betrayed. She wanted to trust Alphys, but…

“Alphys.” Jordan’s voice was stern. They’d reached the elevator, and she turned to face Alphys. “What Mettaton said, was it true?” She needed to hear it straight from the horse’s mouth.

“Huh?” Alphys’s eyes went wide.

“Mettaton said that you set all of those traps and played him off to be a killer robot. That you did all of it just to be a part of my ‘adventure.’. Did you do all of that?”

“I… I…” Alphys’s shoulders slumped. “I can’t take this anymore.”

There was Jordan’s answer. That was all she needed to confirm the truth that she didn’t want to hear. Alphys must have sensed it, too because she seemed to be expecting some sort of reaction from Jordan. Anger, hatred, anything. But the look on Alphys’s face softened Jordan’s heart. Jordan didn’t want to hate Alphys. She couldn’t. Despite everything, she didn’t really want to throw hands anymore. She didn’t want to be mad at her new friend. If anything, Jordan was starting to feel Alphys’s sadness along with her. She felt bad that Alphys felt bad.

“Alphys…” Jordan started. But she didn’t know what else to say.

Jordan wanted so badly to give her a hug and tell her it was okay, but something told her that it would just make Alphys more upset. And, in turn, it would make _Jordan_ more upset.

Alphys still didn’t meet her gaze as she spoke. “That’s not all… that’s not all I lied to you about. A human soul isn’t strong enough to cross the barrier. It takes at least a human soul… and a monster soul.”

“Huh?” Jordan suddenly realized what that meant.

“If you want to go home,” Alphys continued, “you’ll have to take his soul. You’ll have to kill Asgore.”

“But..!” That only added to the list of things that Jordan didn’t want to believe in the past ten minutes. “But Toriel told me not to! I’ve already killed once, and even then, it was an accident. I never want to hurt anyone again!”

“I’m sorry, Jordan…” Alphys’s eyes dropped to the floor.

Jordan’s heart sank. She didn’t know what to do about her situation, so she did the only thing she could think to do. “I forgive you.”

Alphys was at a loss for words, and Jordan figured she might not have believed her. Alphys ran off, and Jordan watched until she disappeared.

_Bye, Alphys… I wish we could have been better friends…_

Jordan sighed sadly. Despite what she knew, she really _did_ forgive Alphys. She just couldn’t stay mad at her. She knew with all her heart that Alphys wasn’t a bad person. And no matter what Alphys might have thought, she _did_ help Jordan.

“I won’t forget you, Alphys,” Jordan said to no one in particular.

Jordan silently told herself to keep her promise not to lose her patience. She wouldn’t kill Asgore. No more innocent monsters would die for her sake. No one else would get hurt. Somehow, in some way, she had to keep that promise. No matter what.

She tightened the ribbon in her hair, and exited the core without looking back, determined to end her journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick little thing: I based my choices in terms of which of the Reactors would represent which soul off of how they played their respective version of the game. Partially off of how much their EXP or LV increased, whether or not they decided to fight or spare monsters, and who I simply felt best represented the souls' traits. In Jordan's case, I thought patience would be best for her. She comes off as a generally compassionate person, but knows when to put her foot down. (Thing's over, carry on!)
> 
> Next time: A young man seeking adventure encounters two skeletons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I plan on updating the series as frequently as I can. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
